Born to Fight
by Seravy
Summary: (FFT) Agrias tires of an unfulfilling life and seeks to break the trend. Just when her dream was to become reality, life takes a 180 degree turn... (post game)
1. Change

Born to fight   
Seravy   
  
(FFT) Unwanted and sold, young Agrias must find a way to survive in the ring of death.   
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Get moving or we'll end up with the decked spots again!" boomed a screeching voice, still fresh with sleep.   
  
"Yes, mother." Grumbled a child with lose dirty auburn hair. She got up from her chore of washing clothes, walked into the only bedroom of the small cottage without a word, and began to collect hand woven baskets to the cart outside.   
  
"Did you see that attitude? That child is so impossible. I just can't wait to marry her off." Screeched the large women. Her hair was a mess with features of a witch and if not for her humanly skin colour, it would have been hard to tell the difference. She was the type that gossiped and yelled, a typical hot tempered nitwit, vain with her looks which was not something to be proud of in the first place.   
  
"I'd give her away for free but who would ever want that scrawny brat. Why did you ever bore a girl! They're nothing but a waste of gil to be married off later on." Yelled the father. With just a look at his slumped posture, sticky blond hair and ragged face, you could tell that he was a greedy coward, who always daydreamed of being rich but did nothing to help fulfill that dream.   
  
"Now you're blaming me?" she retorted.   
  
"Well, the least you could have done was bore me another son! But no, you haven't had another since that thing!"   
  
"It's a curse. She's a cursed demon, I tell you!"   
  
The droning of insults were so familiar that Agrias simply rolled her eyes and started her way to town, towing the large cart behind her. Normally that job would belong to a chocobo but since her father had taken a sport called gambling, the helping animal was sold two years ago.   
  
Her stomach growled loudly from its emptiness but she pushed the thought of food aside like she usually did. Thinking of ways to quench that desire would only make it worse.   
  
Agrias sighed. They were never happy with what she did. She already did all the chores in the house while her mother would criticize at the side about a missed spot and complain about all the work and torture she had to go through to raise her wrenched child only to be repaid by cruelty and incompetence. Her father on the other hand went into the forest everyday, an axe in hand for cutting wood with a promise to bring home gil by dawn and prove his worth to his complaining wife only to return empty handed and his axe missing. And so, the entire family's expense depended on some odd jobs she found and these baskets which she wove by night and sold the next day. It only provided little but enough for food if spent carefully which was impossible because the gil never seemed to last and spent in the right places.   
  
The sun was starting to get higher as the mid-July rays beamed right on her head. Sweat started to pour down her forehead and her thin gray dress clung annoyingly to her damp skin. Since they couldn't afford a place in town, the forest was the only option available and the hour walk, which she was now use to, was not avoidable.   
  
After a good baking under the sun, Agrias finally reached town only to be greeted by a noisy crowd, doing their usually niche. All the good spots near residence were taken so with no choice, she pulled the cart to the more quiet area which all the cart merchants called "decked spots". She settled the cart, took a seat beside it and started her lines.   
  
"Baskets for sale! Hand woven and durable! Put your groceries and everything and anything you need!!"   
  
Quiet by nature, the yelling was not something that she liked but it was necessary for living. With her usual frown and sad eyes, Agrias tried again, trying desperately to sound happy and lively to attract customers even though her mood was far from it as always.   
  
"Hey, Agri-ASS. Selling your ugly baskets again?" came a sarcastic voice.   
  
Agrias grimaced as the usual and irritating insult pierced her ears as three shadows towered over her. Just because they were a little older, a little bigger and a little richer made her the target of their teasing and abuse. Other kids in town were either accompanied by parents or older then them so the thin and lonely eight year old was their only source of release from the insults they took from the older kids and scoldings from adults.   
  
"Please leave." asked Agrias, intimidated by the older boys.   
  
"I don't think that's possible."   
  
Two of them grabbed baskets from the cart then threw them onto the ground, stomping mercilessly. She strained herself from pouncing the boys. The last time she tried only resulted in a broken nose, a swollen eye, one sprained wrist and bruises all over her body, a good amount of scolding for ruining her only dress and all the baskets. As much as she hated herself for it but if she simply stayed quiet and took the insults she could actually save herself from the beatings and less baskets ruined. However, the boys must have been in a really sour mood that day because they weren't satisfied after they've taken their anger out on the baskets.   
  
"Aren't you going to say anything, Ask-your-Ass."   
  
The defenseless girl stayed quiet while shaking slightly. The tallest boy reached over and pulled on the ragged gray collar. With a smirk, he sent a weak punch into her stomach but enough to leave Agrias squirming on the dusty road in pain.   
  
"What have I ever done to you?" she coughed.   
  
"Cuz your name is Ask-your-Ass, so you need a beating!"   
  
With that said, the other two boys circled around her, kicking and punching without mercy. Agrias could feel pain throughout her entire body and all the blows came down endlessly like a blur.   
  
She screamed and tried to plead for help but she knew no one would come as usual. They all dismissed it as some child's fight or simply didn't care since it was only a poor commoner's child being beat up.   
  
Suddenly the rough jerking stopped as a cry pierced the air. She took a peek and saw a big piece of shining silver pushing the bullies into the ground and a yellow fluff hitting one of the boys.   
  
"You should be ashamed of yourselves! Bullying a defenseless girl two times smaller then you. Don't you have any sense of honour or pride?!"   
  
"A...A monster!" one of them cried. Knowing that they were no match for the steel giant, the boys fled as one of them left a trail of yellow liquid, dripping from his pants.   
  
"Are you alright?" came a low masculine voice.   
  
Her vision cleared a little when she wiped the tears that clouded her eyes and she realized that the giant had a human face.   
  
"Th-thank you, kind sir."  
  
"A knight never turns his back on a needy person, especially a pretty lady like yourself. Those cowards have no right to do that."   
  
Agrias blushed at the comment. She had always been called ugly and worthless but never pretty and what excited her more was who the man was.   
  
'He's a knight! The silver stuff around his body must be amour! He even has a chocobo!' thought Agrias with thrill.   
  
Never in her life had she ever seen a knight before. She had heard stories about them, fighting dragons and winning wars but seeing one herself was something totally different. He looked middle-aged, with a thick brown mustache under his nose and balding at the top, a bit different from the handsome looks she dreamed of but nevertheless, he had a strong face of confidence and authority. Agrias marveled at him, especially at the weapon that hung at his waist.   
  
"Here. It's a potion. It'll help relieve the pain." He offered as he helped Agrias to her feet.   
  
"It's too much, kind sir. I'm alright...but the baskets aren't." she replied gravely, looking at the mess. Another beating when she gets back.   
  
The frown troubled the knight and judging from the little girl's dress, he knew the baskets were probably her family's only source of income. He looked at her hands and saw scars from her years of weaving sharp dried hay into baskets. Her shear state sank his heart.   
  
"How much are they each?"   
  
"Two gil each, sir knight." Replied Agrias, a bit surprised at the question.   
  
"How many were there?"   
  
"Thirty-five, sir knight."   
  
"Then, I'll buy them all!" he smiled.   
  
Agrias was shocked. Though she could only add two numbers below three at a time, already she knew that that was a big sum.   
  
"Sir, that's too kind of you! You've already saved me and I dun have anything to repay you with. 'Sides, what use is there for 'em twenty dirty and broken baskets?" stammered the tattered girl with her country accent.   
  
"You already don't want the potion and that's the least I could do."   
  
His hand went to a pouch then taking Agrias's right hand into his gloved one, he secured five gold coins into in her palm. The coin's color looked precious and exquisite. She looked at it with amazement. Copper coins she had seen, one or two silver ones but a gold coin was like a blue moon, much less holding it in her hand.   
  
"Get yourself a new dress and a nice hot meal then you'll be able to bag yourself a handsome prince to match that pretty face of yours." He beamed..   
  
"But...it's too much." She managed, stunned by amazement.   
  
"You have to, my lady. It's part of the Code of Honor! You don't want me to go against it now, do you?"   
  
Agrias blushed again at the "my lady" part. No one had ever called her that. It was a name meant for nobles not a poor, worthless girl like her.   
  
"Are you sure it's in the Code, sir knight?" asked Agrias with a raised eyebrow.   
  
The knight chuckled at the innocence.   
  
"But of course! Or are you so cruel as to not grant me the honor of giving a token to you? Or am I not worthy enough to be in your presence?"   
  
"No, no, no! I don't mean it that way at all! You're so brave! The best knight I have ever seen!" she panicked, forgetting that this knight was the only knight she had ever seen.  
  
"Then take it, girl. It would do me great honor if you could take this."   
  
"Alright. Thank you so much, sir knight." And she smiled at the knight, the first time since she could remember after birth.   
  
"With that smile you just gave me, it was well worth it."   
  
Agrias could feel her cheeks grow hot again as he gave the little girl a slight bow then pulled the reigns of his chocobo to get the animal moving again. Agrias watched him until he was out of sight then glanced at the five gold coins in her palm then quickly put it in the pouch on her waist, afraid of being seen.   
  
She pondered her options but decided to stay and wander around town until dawn. No point in returning home early since it would only mean resumption of her endless chores. Feeling her stomach rumble again, Agrias decided to get a small piece of bread. It wouldn't hurt to spend a bit of it and so, she walked over to the baker's hut which she visited so often to get her family a load of bread for the week. The baker was the nicest among all the town folks and even talked and joked with her. She even wished that he was her father instead. Others simply scowled at her dirty appearance.   
  
"Ah, it's you again. Come to get your bread so early in the week?"   
  
Always wearing a smile on his face, the jolly fat man patted his bulging stomach. But his smile stopped for a second after seeing the bruises on Agrias's face and the rips on her already tattered dress. He knew about the bullies and gave her a friendly pat on the head. Agrias gave him her usual small smile, appreciating the baker's concern.   
  
"Hey, Rufus." said the eight year old. "What can I get with this?"  
  
Even Rufus seemed shocked at the precious metal and he started to mumble and count his fingers trying to figure the amount.   
  
"My God! You could get 500 loaves of bread with that thing!" he gasped.   
  
"5-500...loaves." she whispered with surprise. She knew the coin worth a lot but that much? That knight had overpaid her by a lot.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't have 500 loaves of bread here."   
  
"But I only want a piece."   
  
"You could get yourself a lot more then that."   
  
"Can I have two loaves then?"   
  
"Sure, but I'm afraid I only have half the change."   
  
Agrias thought for a while but remembered a crying Jonathan, one of the Rufus's son, wanting a toy chocobo during one of her visits. The baker reluctantly refused him and the poor child cried even harder. A smile perking on her face, Agrias decided.   
  
"Then forget the change and take the coin. I just want two loaves of bread." She replied while taking out two other gold coins, handing it to the baker. She had five, giving three to her one and only best friend was only being fair.   
  
"I can't! Dear lord, it's like stealing money right out of you, my loyal customer."   
  
"I didn't do anything to deserve that money. A kind knight took pity on my wracked baskets and gave it to me. I don't need that much and the least I could do is share it with you. Ain't you having a child soon? Consider my gift for your coming child and a toy chocobo for little Johnny."   
  
The baker was shocked at Agrias's maturity and consideration and it was true that he needed the money to prepare for the arrival of his next kin.   
  
"God bless you, girl."   
  
He gave her a warm smile and packed her five loaves of bread instead of two plus a silver coin. Agrias was about to protest but the baker stopped her.   
  
"Though it's not pure silver, but take it and scare the wits out of ol' butcher Montenelli. A gold one will be too much for his weak greedy heart."   
  
She smiled at the thought, said her thanks to the baker, and left for the butcher shop. Montenelli always scowled and gave her the ugliest strip of bacon whenever a few extra gil came lose from the budget. But when she showed the silver coin, the butcher gave her his best smile and the best chunk of bacon available. She paid and chuckled to herself for Montenelli's sudden change of attitude as she left the shop.   
  
Agrias spent the rest of the day, wandering town and looking at merchant carts which she never dared to approach due to her empty pockets. Now, with gold coins and several copper pieces left from the butcher's shop, she felt safe to actually come close for a peek. And for dessert, she bought herself Quinna candy, a red spiky ball of sugar for 1 gil; a luxury for children which she never had.   
  
Now lying on an open plain while sucking on the candy, Agrias had the biggest smile on her face as she relaxed on the soft grass.   
  
This was the best day of her life. The best meal she had ever had, compliments paid to her that she never dreamed of, the gold coins, a comeback at the greedy butcher, and being able to help her friend, Rufus. She have never smiled this much either. This was all too great and she owed it all to that knight.   
  
'What a noble knight. I'm going to be a brave and strong knight like him when I grow up.'  
  
Breaking a thin branch from one of the nearby trees, Agrias started to swing the stick vigorously, pretending that she was battling an evil dragon.  
  
"Take that, you evil dragon! For I, Agrias, noble knight of Hokuten shall slay you and bring peace to the land of Ivalice!"   
  
After running her sword through the dragon's heart, she found a group of Nanten knights surrounding a damsel, which she soon decided to be a princess, with sly smirks on their faces.  
  
"A noble knight must never turn his back to a damsel in distress. Have no fear, your highness! I swear it upon my honor to save you!"   
  
Fending off the fierce Nantan knights, Agrias parried and lunged as the soft flicking of the stick whistled in the air.   
  
"You have to do better then that to defeat me, you Nanten scoundrels!" she challenged.   
  
As much as she would like to stay in her glorious world of knights, the sun was starting to set and it was time for her to go. Sighing Agrias got up and started her way back to the small cottage, towing the cart behind her, back to the miserable life that awaited her.   
  
Making her way past familiar trees, she stopped her journey as she heard noises. The sharp, short sound of clanging metal. Leaving the cart, Agrias quietly followed the noise and peeked from behind a bush.   
  
"You can't escape, Hokuten dog!" yelled a man with shorts and a green bandana covering his hair.   
  
Three other men circled around someone along with the thief. One of them had a long blue robe with a rod while the two other were knights, armed with swords.   
  
"Damn!"   
  
The low voice seemed familiar as Agrias strained to make out the last figure and gasped when she saw a white crest on the amour inside the crowd. It was the knight that saved her back in town. She panicked seeing that he was out numbered four to one but dared not to venture out. What could she do anyways. She was a poor useless nobody, not a noble knight.   
  
Her life saver parried a few blows from the other two knights. She winced as the brave knight took a hit from the thief. Though his face was scrunched in pain, he still managed to knock the dagger from the thief's hands but the movement tore at his wound and he fell kneeling on a knee, supporting his weight with his sword in the ground.   
  
'What should I do!! He's going to be killed!'   
  
She watched in horror as the circle closed in then remembered herself in the crowd of bullies. The desperate pleas she made and the relief when it was answered. After all the kindness he showed her, running away, leaving him to die would be wrong. Without a thought, she stepped out from her hiding place.   
  
"Stop!"   
  
The men turned around and only snickered when they discovered that it was only a little girl. The wizard and the thief took a few steps towards Agrias and smirked. The knight's eyes widened and yelled.   
  
"Run, girl! Save yourself, run!"  
  
One of the black crest knights kicked her rescuer across his face then told him to shut up. They once again turned their attention to the girl in front of them.   
  
"And what would you do if we don't, little girl?"   
  
"You-you only want money, right?" she stammered. "I have two gold coins and a few coppers. It may not worth much to you knaves but you can have it all if you would let the noble knight go."   
  
Finding her words a bit word, Agrias added a "please" after a pause. They snickered and started to whisper among themselves. She was scared and decided that her offer wasn't enough and added.   
  
"I also have four loaves and a half of bread with some fine bacon and a cart if you want. And if that's not enough, I could ask my friend for the three other coins." She tried.   
  
But again, they paid no heed as the black mage advanced towards her. He closed his eyes and Agrias looked at him, stunned, not knowing what to do.   
  
"Get out of the way!!" her liberator called and when she looked, a spark started to form at the tip of the mage's rod.   
  
"Burn all living things! Fire!"   
  
Taking the knight's advise, she ducked and the angry attack flew just above her as the heat scorched her back. Sensing that her offer was not a bit welcomed, Agrias picked up a fallen branch, resting beside her hand and ran towards the unsuspecting mage, whacking it over his pointed hat. He fell unconscious and the enraged thief beside him took out another dagger from his belt and launched himself towards her. Agrias ran, entrusting her life to her legs, which were trained from the hours of towing the wooden cart. The other two knights were about to join the pursuit but were stopped by their victim.   
  
"I may lose four to one but now, I don't think so!"   
  
He sent rapid blows to the knights, not allowing them to attack. Their hands shook against the strong hits.   
  
Making a quick turn to try and get the thief off guard, Agrias ran back to where the fight started. But she tripped over a branch, the same weapon which helped her earlier. Her pursuer had a mad look in his eyes as Agrias backed up in fear. The knight wanted to help the girl but keeping the two knights at bay didn't allow him.   
  
Suddenly, Agrias felt something hard beside her hand. She took a quick look at it and realized that it was the weapon that the noble knight knocked out of this thief. Agrias quickly picked it up and held it before her like a shield. The blades collided as the thief made his attack. and Agrias flew back from the impact.   
  
This wouldn't do. The man was too strong for her. There was no way she could take his blows head on. Then the memory of her catching a chocobo entered her mind. Though she failed that time but it was her only hope.   
  
Smirking with confidence, the thief lunged towards Agrias. Waiting, she side stepped and allowed the blades to clash but only enough for her to guide the attacking strength away from her, like trying to loop a rope around a chocobo's head. The thief's strike fell in vain as he tripped forward. Agrias took the chance and ran but she felt a hard tug at her lose auburn hair, pulling her back.   
  
"You little brat!"   
  
Agrias tensed at the risen dagger just above her head, surprised that the thief recovered so quickly. She bit her lip in fear but just as the blade came close to her neck, a sword intercepted the sharp edge. With a twist, the dagger flew out of the thief's hand and the life-saving weapon rested upon the attacker's neck, nipping threateningly at the racing pulse-line.   
  
"Let the girl go."   
  
His voice, low and dangerous, caused the thief to tremble as he released Agrias's hair.   
  
"So-sorry, sir! Please spare me, noble sir!"   
  
"Go." He answered plainly.   
  
And the coward ran, with his other teammates following his steps.   
  
"Thank you again, sir knight."  
  
The hard glare softened as he looked gently at the little girl, who was shaking slightly. What a brave girl. She knew she was no match for those Nanten soldiers but she still stood out. Giving her a big reassuring smile, he rested a leather gloved hand on her head.   
  
"No. Thank YOU. That was very brave, girl. I would have died if not for you."  
  
Agrias beamed, forgetting her fear. A knight was showing her gratitude. Her, a nobody.   
  
"Oh, how rude of me of not introducing myself yet. I'm Sir Lignel Oaks Rantoul, knight of the House of Aardwolf, serving in His majesty's Hokuten Imperial Army. And what is thy beautiful name, my lady, to match that beautiful face?" he asked, bowing slightly. It was fun making the little girl blush.   
  
"My name is Agrias Plintal which I think is a very bad name." blushed Agrias, regretting not having a longer title like Sir Lignel. She thought about adding her parents in but that will only worsen her name.   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Kids in town always makes fun of it and call me Agri-ASS or Ask-your-ass." She frowned.   
  
"Hmph. In my opinion, your name is one of the best I have ever heard. Just ignore them. All they are doing is disrespecting themselves. Bullying is plain low."   
  
"They think it's fun." Agrias answered grimly.   
  
The knight thought for a while until an idea popped into his head.   
  
"Well, it's time to show them that Agrias can kick their asses."   
  
"But how? They're so much bigger!" asked Agrias with curiosity.   
  
"I'll teach you."   
  
"Re-really?"   
  
"Of course. It's the least I could do to repay you for saving my arse back there."   
  
Agrias cheered as excitement coursed through her but the lessons didn't start until the small burn on her back and the knight's wounds were treated with the potion from earlier. After that was done, Sir Rantoul began to teach her some physical moves to use against those bullies today. Agrias learned with ease and great enthusiasm while the knight was amazed at her talent. For the next hour, Sir Rantoul even went into a little about swords and riding, using his weapon and Pirotoss, his chocobo, to practice. Agrias struggled under the weight at first but quickly got use to it. The amount of determination and concentration in her eyes was amazing. Every time she got thrown off by Pirotoss or fell to the ground, the lithe body automatically picked herself up and resumed the task without fear or hesitation only with more determination and this encouraged Lignel to be a little stricter every time for improvement. There was this little connection he had towards the girl and it seemed to light a fire that was buried in his soul. But the darkness around them reminded him of his journey.   
  
"My God, I've lost track of time! I have to leave now, little warrior." Said Sir Rantoul, grimly.   
  
A look of disappointed flashed across the dirty face as the knight mounted Pirotoss. Though they have only met each other for less then a day, they knew they were going to miss each other.   
  
"So soon?"   
  
"Yes. As much as I would like to stay and teach you more, I still have to do a few things. And it's dark now, don't you have to go home too, Agrias?"   
  
It was true though she didn't want to go home to do more dishes and weaving. And so she reluctantly returned the sword to the knight then gave Pirotoss a hug, even though he caused much pain to her arse. The chocobo snuggled back, even he was affected by Agrias's courage to approach him after throwing her countless times. Besides, it was nice to have someone else without heavy amour on his back for once.   
  
"Before I leave, I have to ask you something, Agrias."   
  
"Yes, Sir Rantoul?"   
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?"   
  
He was surprised at his own question but the words just flowed out of his mouth and it was something that he had to know.   
  
"I want to be a knight and help others just like you."   
  
Agrias replied without hesitation and though many would have taken her answer as a sudden impulse, Lignel felt the seriousness in her words, every one of them powerful and true to the heart.   
  
Sir Rantoul dismounted Pirotoss then took Agrias in a hug. He had grew really fond of the girl. She reminded him of his days as a lad, dreaming of becoming a knight.  
  
Holding her in front of him, he took out a white lion crest with the mark of a wolf and hung the chain around her neck.   
  
"Then be a knight, Agrias. Be the greatest knight that Ivalice ever had. Whenever you look at this crest, I want you to remember pride and honour. A true knight lives on these two elements and it keeps them strong, fighting for what they believe. Although what I have taught you is limited but remember; They can insult you, hurt you, but they can never take your pride. Be strong, not just physically but more importantly mentally and they can never win. Be true to your honor so you may stand proud and live a life to its fullest. And if you ever run into a dire situation, go to Limberry Castle. Show the guards this crest and say my name. They'll bring you to me and I'll help you with whatever I can. "   
  
Agrias nodded, remembering each word carefully and their meaning. She was going to miss Sir Rantoul. He was funny, a great teacher and a true knight.   
  
"When I'm old enough, I'm going to join the local academy and become a knight. I'll be the best knight and make you proud."   
  
Sir Rantoul smiled as warmth washed over his heart. If he was to ever have kins, one as spirited as Agrias would be a gift from heaven.   
  
"Good. You're a smart kid and a dangerous one now and I know you won't abuse your skills."   
  
Hugging each other for the last time, Rantoul mounted Pirotoss once again and started his way out the forest.   
  
"And kick their sorry coward arses for me the next you see them, my little warrior!" He yelled behind him.   
  
Agrias giggled.   
  
"I will! Thank you again, Sir Rantoul! I'll miss you!!" she yelled back.   
  
Once he was out of sight, Agrias looked at the crest again then tucked it under her collar.   
"Honour and pride...I won't forget."  
  
Though she was exhausted from the training and the battle, the happiness that was playing in her heart made her extremely giddy as she made her way home and dreamed of all the adventures she'll have.   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
how did ya like it? and I'm sorry if Agrias is so OOC but it's suppose to be. This is little agrias before she became the knight that she is.  



	2. Demon's Child

Born to fight Chapter 2   
Seravy  
  
By the time Agrias returned home it was at least five hours later then her usual time. Agnes Plintal, mistress of the cottage, was not a bit happy about her daughter's tardiness and with the help of her husband, spent a good hour screaming, yelling and beating the eight year old until they were both too tired to say another word or move their reddened hands. Usually the girl would be sobbing by now, but tonight, her eyes were dry without a squeak of pain leaving her throat. The couple simply dismissed this awkward behavior as stubbornness but not without another set of spankings, coloring their other hand red.   
  
After leaving a stack of hay with an order to weave until not a straw was left, they left to visit dreamland while Agrias spent the entire night weaving hay into baskets, who had a little trouble sitting on the wooden stool. Though the pain made crying tempting, but Agrias was sure that knights, especially Sir Rantoul, do not shed tears so she held onto them and after peeking at the crest, the desire stopped altogether.   
  
Night soon became daylight and the sleepy sun stretched its lazy rays across the land of Ivalice. Another start to a miserable and dull day but with a hopeful heart instead. Agrias stood up from the repetitive and boring task then stretched her numb limbs. After splashing her face with water and fully awake, she gathered the freshly woven baskets and brought them to the cart outside. Not wanting to face her mother's wrath so early in the morning, she left early while hiding the leftover straws in the bush on her way, taking extra care not to let the door creek as she closed it behind her.   
  
As she walked through the forest to her usual destination, Agrias ran through her plan once again, which she formed that very night (and day) of monotonous weaving. She was going to make extra baskets to save gil. Combined with the two gold coins, she should have enough in another two to three years to travel to Gariland Academy, instead of the local one. If she was going to become a knight, might as well aim higher. It will be quite some time before that day will arrive but until then, Agrias had steadied her will to endure whatever that will stand in her way.   
  
'I'll train hard and become a knight and kiss this hell goodbye. I'm going to fight wars, save princesses and help innocent people.'   
  
Cleaning the land of bullies suddenly popped into her head so she added that to her to-do list as well.   
  
'And I'm never going to marry and lean on a man for support. The soon-to-be bestest lady knight in Ivalice can take care of herself.'   
  
Getting married and having kins simply wasn't in Agrias's agenda. Though this was common for almost all female commoners, she was determined to live a life totally different and break the trend. There was no way she'll follow the same footsteps as her mother. At that thought, she shivered and reminded herself that she had to keep in shape, never gossip or yell or be greedy or nosy or witchy or gamble or anything her parents were.   
  
Counting the Plintal couple's flaws was more then enough to pass time and soon, Agrias was there, once again, at the entrance of the gates of Hell. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she recalled every word of Sir Rantoul; his teachings and especially the last sentence he said before leaving.   
  
'Pride and honor...kick their sorry cowardly arses the next time I see them for Sir Rantoul.'   
  
Taking out the crest, she planted a short kiss on it for luck, straightened her posture, raised her chest then marched with dignity into the village.   
  
Since she had arrived early this time, Agrias was able to secure a good place which was known as "hot spots". The streets were still a little quiet so she decided to save her breath to yell later in the day and though the noble knight taught her not to abuse her powers, she couldn't help it but to feel a little excited for the bullies to arrive. Just a little though because a knight must never start a senseless fight. Unless their enemies start the fight of course.   
  
"I can't believe you still have the guts to show your ugly face again, Agri-ASS."   
  
The long awaited insult finally arrived.   
  
"Of course I would show up. If a coward who pissed his pants dared to show his face, I don't see why I can't." She replied plainly.  
  
One of the boys blushed and quickly yelled back to hide his embarrassment.   
  
"I'm going to kick your arse for that, Ask-you-ass! and this time, there is no monster to save ya!"   
  
"The only arses that are going to be kicked are yours!"   
  
All three of them came running to Agrias, their punches ready, yelling a battle cry. Just as the knight had instructed, she moved to the left so she was at the side of the farthest boy. She diverted that boy's strength like she did to the thief using a rested hand on the stretched arm but as he fell forward, a knee awaited his guts and down he came, holding his stomach in pain. Reflectively, the boy next to her first victim sent another punch towards her face. Agrias quickly ducked the punch then sent an uppercut into an open chin. Without thinking, she bent down low and swept her leg at her remaining enemy's ankle; the same weak spot that her mentor taught her. The boy lost his balance and fell straight on his back as his head landed with a loud thud.   
  
"My name is Agrias, pronounced Agree-US. Not Agri-ASS or Ask-your-ass. I could be beating you right now but a knight must have an open heart, so I will forgive you this time but the next I doubt."   
  
Agrias calmly walked away to her cart, trying to sound indifferent though her heart was thumping with triumph and joy. Finally, for once, she walked away victorious without bruises or injuries.   
  
The boys quickly scrambled to their feet, each yelling their share of I'll-get-you next-times and other various threats. The winner simply shrugged and started her usual lines of selling baskets but with real enthusiasm and liveliness. The more these baskets sell, the faster she gets out of here. The day soon ended and she returned home to do her chores; cleaning the house, washing dishes and clothes, weaving baskets, being scolded and beaten.   
  
The next day, the bullies returned with reinforcements. She was outnumbered five to one with the other two unfamiliar faces much bigger and taller then the usual three stooges. They called themselves "The Manly Hellers". It was a mess. Hands, feet, punches, kicks were thrown ruthlessly in the crowd of fighting children and the chaos did not end until all were whimpering or crying on the ground, except one. Agrias got a black eye, a sprained wrist and ankle but of course, she made sure that each of them walked away with a good amount of damage as well. The extra spankings and scolding were inevitable but she still felt good inside. She stood up for her pride and did not back down.   
  
Since Agrias was no longer the push-over she once were, the boys could only hurt inanimate objects and other unfortunate passing animals. They still called her names but nothing else which made business increase significantly. Life continued like always except the dream which she desperately kept close to her heart and everyday, her collection grew little by little and her dream came closer and closer.   
  
One day, returning from town, a carriage was stationed outside of the little cottage on the countryside of Lionel. There were noises coming from the inside of the large metal box, pulled by four chocobos that sounded like crying and a bit of whimpering. Agrias got a little creeped out by the eerie sounds and decided to ignore it. She opened the door to her home, ready to do her usual chores but stopped when she saw two tall muscular men standing there, as if waiting for her.   
  
"That's the little runt."   
  
Her mother pointed a fat finger to the bewildered girl and one of the men walked over to Agrias. He started to examine her from every angle, poking her arms and legs, which made her feel really uncomfortable and after while he finally stopped.  
  
"100 gil."   
  
"Sold." Replied her mother as a pouch was thrown on the table with the distinctive sound of coins clashing.   
  
Agrias realized what was happening and tried to run but with a large stride, the man caught her then threw her lithe body over one of his hard shoulders.   
  
"You're selling me? You can't...mother you can't!" Agrias pleaded desperately.   
  
"Yes, I can!! I bore you, so I have every right to do whatever I want with you!"  
  
Her still newborn dream was killed in an instant, ripped from her heart. Three months of saving and hard work became a total waste.  
  
"Let me go! I still have to be a knight! You can't do this! Damn you! Damn you all!"   
  
Agrias struggled but against the solid power of the man, it was entirely useless. They took her to the carriage and when the metal clasps were unlocked in the back, she realized what the strange sounds were; as the light hit into the box, a crowd of shaking children sat there with their knees tucked tightly to their chests. With a tug, Agrias was thrown into the group as well and she fell hard against the cold metal. The door closed with a loud thug and darkness engulfed her.   
  
The carriage started to move and it felt really bumpy. The children's sad soft cries and the unknown fate which awaited her shook her entire being. Total darkness which disabled her vision scrambled her mind. This was fear.   
  
Scared, Agrias started to bang against the metal, hoping that it'll open and set her free, free to find her dream, but to no avail.   
  
"It's useless. Don't you think we would have all escaped if that had worked?"   
  
The voice was young and a bit higher then her own. Agrias didn't bother to answer but acknowledged its meaning by stopping her throbbing fists and quietly took a seat in the cage as despair and reality sank in her mind.   
  
  
****************  
  
A knight was making his way through the thick forest under the scorching sun with his faithful chocobo. According to one of the villagers, there was suppose to be a cottage within this green and he followed the given directions while being roasted alive by the weight and heat insulation of his armor.   
  
'It would be hard for them to part with their kin but I still hope her parents would agree.'   
  
Finally arriving at the door, Sir Lignel Rantoul was about to knock until he heard rackets coming from within the house. Some yelling, shouting, things being shattered. He also distinctively heard some really creative swearing.   
  
'Then again, maybe not.'  
  
Ignoring it, he knocked. And again and again and again, a little louder each time. After the fifth time, slamming his fist against the wood, the door finally opened. Sir Rantoul got a good look into the house, which looked nothing like a home, especially for a little girl. At the back was another man, obviously drunk, slumped on the ground. He caught himself staring at the mess so he immediately reverted his attention back to the women in front of him. He was a bit shocked because the large women and the man looked nothing like the petite girl.   
  
"Good day, Ma'me. Is this the Plintal's home?"   
  
"Yes, it is. What may I do for you, sir?"   
  
"I'm looking for your daughter, Agrias Plintal."   
  
"My god! Did that thing do something to offend you? Good lord, I swear I took no part of it. Blame the child! She's been reckless and stupid and foolish since the day she was born. Spare my husband and I. I knew that beast was good for nothing so I already sold her, which I should have done long ago. She does not belong in this family anymore. Go after her only and..."   
  
The knight immediately stopped Mrs. Plintal's boisterous blabbering and interrupted with surprise.   
  
"You sold her?!"   
  
"Yes, I did. Ten days ago."   
  
Selling could only mean one thing. Slavery; a life of torture, hard labour and death. Sir Rantoul stilled his himself from lashing out at the inhuman beast.   
  
"Do you know where she is now?"   
  
"No, I don't and I couldn't care less. She's cursed I tell ya. If you're going after her, I suggest you don't. Whatever it is that the demon had done to you, she's getting punished for it right now and... "   
  
"How could you! She is your daughter! You sold such a wonderful child for a lousy bag of gil?!" exploded the knight with disbelief.   
  
Though she was intimidated by the knight at first but his insult brought out her witch-like personality at full force, speaking shamelessly.   
  
"And why should I keep that gil-wasting-cursed monster? Or were you going to support her for me?"   
  
"Yes, I was. I was going to take her from this hell and demons like you. Good day, madame!"   
  
He slammed the door in the mad women's face and quickly got on Pirotoss. With a kick on the side, the chocobo sped off into the forest once again.   
  
'God, please help me find the little warrior.'  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Rocking endlessly in the metal prison, Agrias had been sitting there stoically. For how long she wasn't sure but it must have been days by now. The continual darkness didn't allow her to distinguish night from day except the temperature change as the carriage moved. The rocking occasionally stopped and water would be sprinkled in along with bits of hard bread to feed all the starving stomachs.   
  
As time went by, the stench increased but none matter. She might as well starve or die of thirst but somewhere deep in her heart, she still believed in Sir Rantoul with a faint hope of escaping and her dream coming true. That is why she tried to capture every drop of liquid that fell her way and stuff every bit of that stone hard bread down her stomach. She felt the need to survive. If she died here, it would be truly over.   
  
The swaying stopped once again but this time, no water or bread was thrown in, except sounds of metal unclasping. A flash of light burst through the darkness and Agrias had to shield her eyes, unaccustomed to the sudden daylight.   
  
"Get off." Came a gruff voice.   
  
Knowing that in her weakened state she was no match for her captor, Agrias obeyed, followed by a few others. Metal collars were fastened around each of their necks and wrists which were extremely uncomfortable. Noticing that the number had significantly dropped, she turned around to look for the others and her stomach immediately turned upside down. The stench was not from body waste but rotting dead bodies scattered in the carriage. Some of those kids did not make the trip and she felt like vomiting after seeing the disgusting sight.   
  
Before Agrias could digest the horror she just saw, a tug sent the line of weary prisoners into motion. Some were older then herself, some were younger but they were all just children.  
  
After some walking on the hot blonde sand, the man lead them into a dark stone building that had a large circular bright structure beside it. There were cheering and roaring coming from there.   
  
On both sides of the stone walls were prisons with metal framed doors that were checkered in pattern. Inside, sat large dirty gruff men who stared at the passing children.   
  
Suddenly a scream turned all their heads in front. They each watched in horror as a square metal piece with a long rod was removed from a child's back and placed into hot coals. The boy's exposed back still had smoke floating into the air as he sobbed loudly. A large waterfall of tears flowed endlessly down his face. The man ignored his cries and simply threw him aside to a wall like a thing. All the other children started to cry and whimper in fear as another muffled cheer entered the gloomy dungeon. Agrias was too shocked to react, trembling and shaking.   
  
One by one, the line shortened as the metal burned its mark into its victims' back. If a child had long hair, it would be cut.   
  
Soon, it came to her. She was too scared to move forward so the man grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her to the executing anvil. With a knife, he sliced the auburn locks then placed it neatly with the others. Capturing the collar at the back of her dress, the man pushed Agrias onto the anvil then ripped the thin material till the left side of her back was bare. Without a warning, the red hot torture pressed its burning claws into the delicate flesh. Agrias screamed. The pain seared through her body as she bucked and thrashed; anything that could get that thing off her.   
  
"Hmm...what's this?" inquired her torturer as he returned the rod back into the coal.   
  
He picked up the silver chain that hung at the small neck. With a jerk, the metal tore loose like nothing as the man examined the piece in his palm.  
  
"Give that back! It's mine!" managed Agrias, even though she was exhausted from pain.   
  
A slap was sent into the small face and with a push, she fell into the other sobbing, marked children.   
  
"Well, it's mine now."   
  
Agrias glared at him but kept her mouth shut nevertheless.   
  
"It's the crest of Hokuten." Concluded the man.   
  
He showed the crest to his companion beside him.  
  
"The slave must have stolen it from a passing soldier."   
  
"I'm not a thief! A knight gave it to me."   
  
They laughed. Paying no heed to Agrias's claim, the collars and shackles were placed once again around the children's necks and limbs. With a tug, burdened feet started in motion, each of their backs throbbing with pain.   
  
As they made their way through the dark hallways, the cheering became louder and louder from the neighboring building as the halls became a little better decorated.   
  
"What's going to happen to us?" whispered Agrias to no one in particular.   
  
"Slaves."   
  
It was the same voice from the carriage.  
  
"We're all going to be slaves. They even left the mark on us. Some will do labor in mines, some will be sold for pleasure, others as preys for the nobles' hunting games."   
  
"I don't want to be a slave! I want to be a knight!"   
  
"Next life, maybe. Commoners can never be knights much less slaves."   
  
"You're lying!"   
  
"You're a fool but you'll find the truth soon enough for yourself."  
  
As much as Agrias would like to deny it further but deep in her heart, she knew it was true and the march stopped.   
  
There was a crowd in the front, each in colorful robes and rich accessories, chattering among themselves. A small group of the children was released from the restraints then pushed onto the wooden platform at the very front of the gathering. The little blonde boy on the farthest right was pushed forward.   
  
"The bidding for this blonde slave will start at 1 000 gil."   
  
The amount startled Agrias but it continued to rise as hands rose, yelling a higher amount every time. Finally, at 6 300, the boy came down and the leash to his collar was passed to the man in the blue robe. The line moved forward and soon, she'll be next, bid then sold. As she moved ahead, a spark of light hit her eyes in contrast to the dull torches that lit this room. A loud roar of cheers burst beside her ear as she turned her head to the open entrance beside her.   
  
A man, in thin leather armor ran in fear, scrambling as the lion gained on him with ease. The beast jumped into the air and onto the man, pressing its weight into its prey. With a roar, large bloody teeth sank into the flesh. Rising his head, a big chunk of the man's shoulder was torn ruthlessly off like a tasty meal and the body became lifeless.   
  
"No! Please, don't send me out there! Please, I beg you!"   
  
Another victim was being pushed towards the opening where Agrias stared. Dressed in the same leather armor, the old man begged to be spared from the same fate.   
It was cruel, the man was barely big enough to fit the armor much less going against the large animal.   
  
Where's justice? Where's fairness?   
  
'A knight must fight for justice...'  
  
"You can't send him to fight the beast. He's too old and feeble."   
  
Agrias spoke with clarity. She simply cannot let the poor old man die, being pushed into death while she did nothing to help.   
  
"Does that mean you're going to take his place then, little girl?"   
  
She fell silent, intimidated by the beast herself.   
  
"Then shut up and learn you place, slave."   
  
The mention of slave caught her dignity and the pride that Sir Rantoul taught her. Impulsively, the fright for the lion left her mind.   
  
"Indeed I will take his place."   
  
The man laughed and shook his head in amusement.   
  
"Yo, Maverick! Did you hear what the slave said?"   
  
"Yes, but you can't, Tom. It doesn't belong to you. This slave have yet to be sold."  
  
"Alright then."   
  
With a smirk, Tom jumped on the platform where the slaves were being displayed and in a loud clear tone, he shouted his suggestion.   
  
"Sires and nobles! This slave had volunteered to die! I give 500 gil to watch its death if you, kind sires, would give up bidding on that slave so you too can share the view of this wonderful entertainment; a child slave against a hungry, blood thirty beast!"   
  
"Child, don't take my place. I'm old, you're still young." Said the old slave.   
  
"My conscience does not allow me to back down."   
  
Everyone cheered their agreement, and the other man, Maverick, took the leather armor and sword from the old man and plopped it on Agrias.   
  
"Don't regret it, slave. You shall pay dearly for your stupidity."  
  
"A knight never backs out of battle." Replied Agrias with fierceness.   
  
"You have guts, slave. If you survive this battle, I'll reward you with one thing except your freedom for your foolish pride."   
  
Agrias smirked with confidence. She'll show them the power of pride and honor. That justice shall prevail; that's what Sir Rantoul taught her and she wasn't about to break her promise and shame her mentor's teachings.   
  
She was shoved into the opening where the full blast of the cheer came from. All around her people surrounded her who sat high in a circular fashion. This was the stadium that she saw outside the dungeon.   
  
Suddenly, a low growl caught her attention. Her opponent was now looking at her, with hunger and anger. Agrias lifted her sword, shifting the oversize leather armor on her shoulders.   
  
'I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid.' She told herself, even though her legs were shaking and her heart was pounding into her chest, telling her to run.   
  
Finally, the lion's patience worn down and it came running towards Agrias. With the same high pounce that it took its last victim, the beast leaped towards her. Agrias ran with the heavy weight of the sword and luckily, the attack narrowly missed her.   
  
Furious with its miss, the lion turned to Agrias once again, sprinting towards her with its mouth wide open. She raised the sword just in time for the beast's bloody red teeth to smash into the metal but the sheer weight shifted her balance and she fell to the dusty ground with the lion following her fall. With another push, the sword broke from its cheap material and half of it flew into the air, landing on the ground. The lion bit into the broken end of the weapon and flung it out of Agrias's hands. Just as he was about to take a final bite into the tender flesh, Agrias ducked into the oversized leather and the lion only got the shoulder of the armor. Flinging its head into the air, the armor lifted Agrias along with it. She raised her arms and she fell out of the oversized protection.   
  
The beast continued to bite and claw at the empty leather, shaking its head. Agrias took the chance and ran for the broken blade. Realizing the lack of blood, the lion stopped its torment on the armor as a figure ran past his eyes. Furious of being deceived, it ran towards Agrias who was just picking up the handle of the fractured weapon and as she turned her head, she stared in horror at the airborne animal, in the midst of its deadly leap.   
  
*************  
  
"Remember, Agrias. When a sword is swung, many's instinct is to back up and allow it space. Instead, try running towards the blade. You'll be able to catch your opponent in their blind spot where their weapon can't touch you."  
  
************  
  
Instead of running away, Agrias ran towards the pouncing lion until she was right under it and as it fell, she pointed the broken sword to the belly. The lion's weight pressed into the sharp, ragged end which penetrated through the tough skin. The beast let out a loud cry and started to claw aimlessly on the ground. Under its bleeding body, Agrias started to plunged her weapon into the lion, again and again, and again until it stopped moving completely.   
  
The crowd watched in silence, waiting for movement in the stillness. Suddenly, a red figure emerged from under the thick coat. The shock wore off and whispering began to twiddle in the mass of people.   
  
"The slave had slain the beast..."   
  
"Unbelievable."   
  
"It's a demon from hell!"   
  
From within the dark entrance, Tom smirked greedily for it was he, who had bought this beast slaying slave and only for a mere 500 gils.   
  
"Looks like I have bought myself a good investment."   
  
Maverick simply leaned on the side as Tom emerged into the crowd to pave his path for gil.   
  
"A spectacular and unexpected win! As shown, this slave has defeated our most ferocious beast at Hell's Heaven. This bet will be back again for the next round! Remember to bet!"   
  
"What's the bet's name?" yelled the crowd, all eager to gamble.   
Tom thought for a while then came up with a name.   
  
"Demon's Child!!" he announced.   
  
'Demon's child. Is that who I am?'   
  
The bitterness in her thoughts pierced her soul as she held the bleeding knife in her bloodied hands. The crowd cheered for the birth of Demon's Child.   
  
"But I want to be a noble knight..." she whispered to herself.   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
I know Agrias is a commoner right now and someone mentioned that a Holy Knight is most likely a trained noble which she is not...for now. Bare with me, STUFF will happen.   



	3. Pandora's Box

Born to Fight  
Chapter 3: Pandora's Box   
Seravy  
  
  
If pushed into a dire situation with nowhere to go, humans will retaliate with an unknown strength to protect themselves. What may seem like their final struggle is in fact the key to Pandora's box to release an uncontrollable force.   
  
Agrias sat in her compartment which she shared with five other slaves. Her head was heavily bandaged and underneath that gray, blood stained tunic, it was the same. Her wounds were severe but the pain simply didn't acknowledge in her brain.   
  
Not a drop of water, or a crumb of bread have touched her lips since her last match and for those three days, she had yet to move a muscle either. She just sat there in silence, her eyes without the shine of life, just dread.   
  
"Lad, you alright?"   
  
They all called her lad being the only child in the entire cell. None of them knew that she was a girl from the short hair that she now wore along with the given shorts and tunic she changed into, after all, how could one fight in a dress. It didn't matter anyways since they all were considered 'things'...nothing mattered anymore.   
  
"I say, lad, can you hear me?"   
  
After a pause , four words left her mouth for the first time since the past three days.   
  
"...I killed them all."   
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Every time she fought, she got stronger, defeating them one after another then a loud cheer would be rewarded for her victory. But fighting ferocious beasts and other wild animals for the past three months was starting to bore the crowd so they decided that the Demon's Child should go against other real live humans instead.   
  
It was a match between Hell's Heaven and Plymouth Plantation. Five men from each faction. Judging from the size, armor and weapon, Plymouth was at a real advantage, nevertheless, they charged full force at each other. There was no time for thinking. Just fight.   
  
**********************   
  
  
  
"Hacker, Death Mask, Ripper, Black eye..."   
  
The names droned on, and after one was said, there would be cheering from its owner. This was their chance.   
  
"Dragon Fang, Splitter, Mad Bull, Demon's Child."   
  
The listing stopped and those who were called had their necks and limbs shackled like the day they came but this moment, might be the opposite.   
  
"Maverick, you sure you want to bring that one."   
  
He pointed disapprovingly to the unmoving body.   
  
"It's just a first-blood phase. It'll grow out of it."   
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
"That's the last one."   
  
Those who were her teammates all died within seconds after the Plymouth stroked. Now, it was just her, all by herself.   
  
"Well, lad. Let's play a game."   
  
Her right shoulder, severed deeply, made her incapable of taking the weight of a sword. Her head and vision was a blur from the hard blow that was delivered by a shield to her head. Not a bit of strength was left in that frail body as her life blood poured out of her wounds.   
  
A large bloodied hand grabbed a handful of the short auburn hair. With eyes gleaming with excitement, he licked a trail of blood that trailed down to her cheek.   
  
"We'll be gentle..."   
  
  
**********************   
  
  
  
  
After the restraints were securely on, Maverick started to lead their best twenty slaves out Hell's Heaven and to the black carriage. Agrias absently followed the group, her mind replaying every detail of her sin.   
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
"Stop! Let me go!"   
  
They tore at her tunic. Hands, many of them were roaming roughly on her skin. There were too many of them and she simply didn't have the strength to struggle at all.   
  
"What's that you say, little boy? I can't hear you!"   
  
She felt bareness of her chest and the humility caused tears to leave her eyes.   
  
"NOO!!"   
  
Within the confusion, a short flick of light caught her sight.   
  
**********************  
  
  
  
  
  
The familiar rocking and the endless darkness that got her here were around her once again. There were some noises that sounded like talking but none of the words made sense.   
  
'I killed them all...'   
  
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
...a dagger, clutched in a severed hand, laid there disgustingly yet alluringly on the sand. For a second, the monsters that were arguing about who gets to go first left her mind. The dagger was the only thing that she saw. She reached for it and when they touched, a sudden burst of heat ran through her body. Pain left her, only acting as an adrenaline. An evilness invaded her heart, nothing mattered, not even the words of Sir Rantoul. Hatred.   
  
'Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!!'   
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
  
Finally there. A different stadium, a different cage but with the same familiar cheering of the impatient crowd. Armors were suited and weapons were sharpened for the killing that awaited them.   
  
One of her cellmates, Death Mask, shoved a sword into her hand but just the touch of it disgusted her.   
  
"A knight is suppose to protect the innocents not kill them."   
  
She dropped her weapon.   
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Blood was everywhere. Dismembered bodies, their missing parts lost in of the midst of limbs.   
  
"Pl-Please! Spare me! I-I'm sorry! I beg you, Great one! Don't kill me! Pl-"   
  
His plea was cut short as the dagger drove into his chest, crushing the bones that stood in its way. The blade kept on coming, even after the body had stopped struggling.   
Her mind was lost in a sea of instincts, survival and hatred.  
  
'DIE!'  
  
They cheered at the sight, the brutality that satisfied their lust for blood, while the only survivor finally stopped. She stared at her own masterpiece and pain started to return to her. The weapon fell out of the murdering hands as she brought them up for her eyes to see.   
  
Agrias let out a scream.   
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up, and stop this knight's bullshit already! You're not a knight and you're never going to be one. So you better gather your act, get out there and kill or be killed!"   
  
Death Mask picked up the sword again and placed it back into her hands. Agrias started to shake at the touch of the handle.   
  
"I...can't."   
  
"Whether you can or cannot you still have to get your skinny arse out there!" he yelled, tired of her stubbornness.   
  
He secured the buckle on his helmet and just as he was about to drag Agrias out with him, Maverick stopped him.   
  
"Ripper, take the slave's place."   
  
Agrias's replacement shrugged then started to put on his armor with the infamous morning star at hand as Maverick signaled for the broken slave to follow. Once they entered the slave master's private chamber and the door was shut tight, both of them stood in silence as Maverick stared at Agrias and the slave stared blankly at the floor.   
  
"Why won't you fight?"   
  
"...."  
  
"I said why the hell won't you fight, slave!"   
  
"I killed them..."   
  
A tear slid down her face at the memory. She had killed someone...not one but five. The last one even pleaded for her to stop but she didn't. Her hands were now stained with blood and the guilt of killing innocent people. She had lost the honor to become a knight.   
  
This only angered Maverick further. This stupid slave was feeling guilty to have killed someone when all that mattered in this world was survival. Killing was the only way and this unappreciative brat was crying over such a trifle matter. He slapped Agrias then grabbed the blood caked tunic to bring that blank face close to his. The intensity of his eyes bore into her soul.   
  
"Then why were you fighting those beasts for the past three months?"   
  
"I had to. Or they'll kill me."   
  
"Then why is fighting humans any different?"  
  
"Th-They're innocent people!" she sobbed.   
  
"Don't you understand that those low, dirty monsters out there are no "innocent" people. They'll humiliate, torture, just anything to impress the crowd !! I'm sick and tired of your attitude! Be happy with what you have now. You're already a lucky one compared to the rest!"   
  
"Lucky? Killing people is considered lucky?" she shouted back at her cold blooded slave master with the same amount of force at the ridiculous claim.   
  
"Remember what that bastard tried to do to you back in the ring?"   
  
Her mouth widened as everything left her mind at the thought. Ignoring her silence, Maverick continued.   
  
"A hand full of slaves that came in the same canister as you were sold for that sole purpose. But you, an ungrateful brat, is crying over a bit of blood spilled on your hands. This is not just about life and death, this is about walking out of that ring without humiliation. Tom and I bought you with real gil so you better get your arse out there and do what you've been bought for!"  
  
"This is against my honor! I rather die then kill!"   
  
Maverick suddenly went into a total rage, backhanding Agrias again then punched her in the guts.   
  
"Honor?! You know nothing about honor! Honor is not wearing that word around your mouth every second. Honor is living with dignity no matter what you do even for a slave! You've been given the chance but you did not treasure it! Each one of my men out there are fighting hard for their life, for their goals. Now that is what I call honor! Think of all the others that are in their masters' chambers against their will. At least they have the courage to wake up everyday and live their life, unlike an idiot who's slobbering and welcoming death! They have more honor then you do! In fact, you're a coward. You can't even face your own fears, hiding behind a single word. You're pathetic even for a slave!!"   
  
He threw Agrias hard on the ground then left to open the door, while breathing raggedly from his long lecture.   
  
"Tucker, get this slave out and prepare it for the next round." He said indifferently but there was also a hint of disappointment in his voice.   
  
Dragged by the collar, Agrias was lost in confusion.   
  
Had she been wrong? What is honor? What is pride? She didn't know anymore.   
  
With her leather armor and sword at hand, she followed the other four out into the open. Once again, the clear roar of rooting blasted at her ears. Their opponents all looked fierce and intimidating with large muscular chests, thick arms and legs and smug smirks on each of their faces. With the loud sound of the gong, the leash around their bloodlust snapped. Yelling their battle cries, they began the hunt.   
  
Agrias froze and simply watched, unaware of the axe that loomed over her head. Should she fight back? Or just die to save herself from this hell? She watched it come down but the view suddenly changed as she was swept out of the way.   
  
"Snap out of it, lad!!" yelled Hacker.   
  
But before they could recover from the fall, the axe came charging towards them again. Hacker reacted with his own axe, stopping its path. Agrias watched from the ground as her cellmate held back the attack force by force. Cold beads of sweat fell from his hairline as he held his position with pain. Looking at his back, she suddenly noticed the large gash on his shoulder.   
  
'He...he got hurt trying to save me...'   
  
The wound burdened his strength and his weapon flew out of his hands. This was it. Disarmed and defenseless, his life shall end soon...  
  
'No...'  
  
  
*****************  
  
"You alright, Hacker?" Agrias asked worriedly.   
  
Her cheerful cellmate, the nicest of the other four, was brought in on a stretcher after a fight.   
  
"I'm fine, lad. Just a little cut."   
  
"Little?"  
  
Agrias looked skeptically at the inch-wide, deep cut on Hacker's abdomen.   
  
"What? I'll survive. Still have 'em two kins waiting for me at home. Can't let them down."   
  
*****************  
  
  
The axe fell beside his face as the eyes of his attacker bulged then lost its shine of life. There stood Demon's Child, with her blooded blade in the killer's guts as the body came down.   
  
"Lad..."   
  
Surprise and relief filled his whisper.   
  
"You still have two kins waiting for you at home."  
  
Hacker smiled and picked up his weapon.   
  
"Indeed you're right."   
  
They stood side by side to welcome two other incoming enemies, each ready with their goal clear in their head.   
  
'I can't die here. My knighthood is still waiting for me.'  
  
Now she knew the answer to her doubts. All of them were here to fight for their dreams. This was not just a fight for survival but a competition to see whose will and goal was stronger, to endure this challenge and prevail. She shall fight to honor her dream of knighthood, fight to protect her teammate, Hacker, fight to honor Sir Rantoul's teaching, fight with dignity.   
  
'None of these men will show me mercy and neither will I.'  
  
Her sword, the weapon of a knight, bared its weight into her arms. No longer was it a burden, it was a gift and she shall use this blade to reach her ambition.   
  
One of the men came charging forward, a flail swinging above his head. Her mentor's short lesson on weaponry came back to her.   
  
'Flails give devastating hits using its weight and spinning speed but the attack's direction cannot be changed once thrown...'  
  
She waited for the spiked ball to come, watching the chain and the man's shoulder and once the direction was confirmed, Agrias stepped out of the way.   
  
'Weakness: Slow recovery'  
  
Taking the flail's flaw, she used her speed advantage from her small body and maneuvered herself to the side; his blind spot. Aiming at the opening, she swung her blade.   
  
Hacker, on the other hand, was having trouble dealing with his opponent. The wound was starting to bleed profusely from his swings, slowing his attacks and it was a matter of time before he will be too slow and weary to fight.   
  
'Susan...David...I'm sorry.'  
  
He stumbled several steps from another attack.   
  
"Yo! Fat guy! Over here."   
  
Agrias started to run towards the remaining Torturer, the opposing faction, and leaped into the air to gain more power from her trip down, just like the time the lion attacked her.   
  
The blades hit but the man didn't even flinch. They exchanged several blows but the sheer power from the attacks was starting to make her hands numb. Even though his body was large, the speed just didn't allow her to use the power-shedding trick she applied on the thief. Agrias clutched her teeth in frustration.   
  
"Lad!"   
  
Hacker was about to join the feud but a voice stopped him.   
  
"Wait, Hacker! This is the slave's fight. How can it continue if it couldn't even defeat losers like that."   
  
Agrias was surprised to hear him but there he was, standing calmly at the opening.   
  
"He's right, Hacker. A knight fights his own battles." Added Agrias, her confidence returning.   
  
'I shall prove him wrong.'   
  
Determination filled her once empty eyes. The courage when facing the thief and the bullies removed her doubts and fear for her opponent. Power seemed to flow into her body and mind and she felt unstoppable. Nothing shall keep Agrias from her purpose much less a mere sword.   
  
"I'm not a coward..."   
  
Impatient, the man came charging towards her. Pushing hard into her back leg, Agrias, too, started her way towards her foe. The sword came down and she jumped back to avoid the blade. Bending low and using her free hand, she jumped into the air once again. The man bought his weapon up to prepare for the attack.   
  
All of a sudden, she couldn't hear anything, see anything but her enemy. Holding her sword high above her head, she concentrated all her force into her sword, determined to win..   
  
"And I have honor!!!!!" she yelled.   
  
...and the weapon shattered. Through the broken fragments, the blade found its way into the exposed shoulder. Bringing her sword down, the edge engraved its marking deeper and blood sprayed from the wound. He fell, but still alive.   
  
Agrias pointed the tip to the heaving chest.   
  
"Pl-Please! Don't kill me! I don't want to die!"   
  
  
******************  
  
"Pl-Please! Spare me! I-I'm sorry! I beg you, Great one! Don't kill me! Pl-"   
  
******************  
  
  
"Surrender and I'll spare your life."  
  
She won't make the same mistake again. The man surrendered and the announcer declared Hell's Heaven the victor as her cellmate stared in disbelief. The lad actually shattered a sword which he, the Hacker, had trouble defending against. And for a second, he was sure that Agrias's sword glowed. A clear white light.   
  
'Must be the light reflecting on the blade.'   
  
Ignoring it, Hacker gave a pat on the back for his teammate.   
  
"Good job! We survived." Smiled Hacker.   
  
"We did."   
  
Agrias smiled back. The first time since the rebirth of Demon's Child.   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
  
Please, please, please comment! Tell me if it's going to slow or too fast and what's missing because I don't know these things. Readers do. Also reviews are part of a fic writer's writing diet. The more the merrier!   



	4. Undefined Justice

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long! It's been a LONG time since I've touched this fic and I feel really bad about it. Teachers were being mean and they were all giving out these "summative assessments" (sorry name that basically means we're-pissed-so-more-work-for-you) that made it impossible for me to write. Anyways, back to DTB for me. But before I go... (assuming that you all luv Agrias since she is the main character of this fic)  
  
Chant with me... Agrias rox! Agrias's hot! Agrias rox our socks! Gooooo... Agrias!   
*corny but that's what chocolate high can do to you* I luuvvv chocolate... did I tell ya that?   
  
Random fact: Agrias is a name of a butterfly. Beautifulll...isn't it?   
~Seravy *high on chocolate*   
  
**Special Dedication: This one's for you Wu-dog!   
  
  
Born to Fight Part 4 ~ Undefined Justice   
  
Within the darkness was the familiar rocking of the carriage but unlike the usual bumpiness from rugged terrain, the ups and downs were soft and gentle. Agrias shifted on her part of the metal, warmed by her own body, as the conversation of her cellmates from last night ran through her head again.   
  
'Death Tour.'  
  
They all spoke of it enthusiastically although the phrase itself suggested opposing images but after learning of its meaning, Death Tour was indeed an ironically welcoming event.   
  
On a spectator's point of view, this phrase was an entertaining event held every four years but for its despaired participants, it meant hope. The very day when their names were called, they were chosen; chosen to fight the best and the worst factions across Ivalice. The four surviving factions will proceed to Lesalia for the final match. As the name implied, it wouldn't be easy but the winner of this event would get a reward and there was no doubt as to what the victor would want. Now all she had to do was survive which seemed impossible since Maverick was being impossible.   
  
Ever since her first official victory in the arena as a potential winner of the tour, Maverick, for her "own benefit", replaced her prized weapon with a piece of lead which served no purpose either than earning a few chuckles. During training, he'd even pull her aside and make her do the most ridiculous exercises which the others would not hesitate to laugh about.   
  
If that was not bad enough, Maverick had also been consistently giving her extra training early in the morning, just seconds after her mind pranced off to sleep. Her pride, more then her muscles, haven't stopped aching ever since. But all that she could ignore except one thing which had her gritting her teeth with just the thought.   
  
'Stupid bastard.' She whispered to herself. 'How could he keep me away from the games!'   
  
Agrias slammed her fist into the metal underneath her. A solid racket echoed within the confined space and earned a "pipe-down" from the slave beside her which she promptly ignored.   
  
Getting chosen to represent a faction was a matter of popularity. Naturally, the more you win, the better the chance. Sadly, Demon's Child had yet to fight another round and if she was not even appearing in the ring, despair was pretty much her destiny.   
  
The swaying of the carriage soon stopped and they each got off, one by one, into the heated dessert sun. Without a moment of hesitation, training began as did her exercises.   
  
  
Bend down and up, keep your legs straight and your ass high. Run with your arms swinging ridiculously by your sides and your legs pushing right up to the chest for every step. Then, roll like a ball on the ground while gripping your ankles. Her cheeks and the rim of her ears were as crimson as red chocobos as the routine continued. A few chuckles from some of her burly cellmates had her blood boiling hotter then the scorching heat.   
  
Finally, the sun started to set and the slave driver gave the message from heaven, ordering them to stop. Dropping their equipment, they started their way to the stone building but just when Agrias was about to follow the rest of the pack, Maverick stopped her. The young slave reluctantly obeyed, retracing her steps before the owner of Hell's heaven.   
  
"Repeat your exercises." He said curtly. It wasn't even a request, simply a demand which Agrias stared at in disbelief.   
  
"I already did them!"   
  
She looked at him, eyebrows squinted together in jealousy as the other slaves left inside.   
  
"You need it." He replied plainly and the corners of the blonde child's mouth tightened into a thin line.   
  
"I don't need it. I'm just as good as any other of your men."   
  
"Obey me or I'll pull you out from the tour." Said Maverick.   
  
The little slave gritted her teeth. Everything time, it was the same irrelevant answer over and over again. Not in the position to refute, a scrambling heat coursed through her body in an attempt to burst through.  
  
"I'm here to fight, not to entertain you by doing silly things. Isn't that why you bought me in the first place?"   
  
"Not when you doing a lousy job of it."  
  
"Lousy?! I've won countless battles against wild beasts, and 2 battles against other slaves! You call that lousy?"   
  
"Lots of luck and the element of surprise did a great job in covering your arse."  
  
Agrias's arms flew out wide from her side as her mouth and eyes gaped open.  
  
"I won all my fights fair and square!"  
  
"Shut up or you're out."  
  
Words were abruptly pushed back but only until her injured pride decided to take over and overwhelm her senses.   
  
"Then go ahead! It's not like I'm doing anything anyways!" she sneered back.   
  
"I hate repeating myself. Do them."  
  
"No." answered the little blonde, not hesitating for even a second.   
  
Maverick's hazel eyes sharpened, his pupils centering towards the disobedient slave who dared to question an order. Agrias glared back with equal force, not flinching one bit from the pressuring look.   
  
"Having a little trouble there, Maverick?" Interrupted a second male voice, much higher and jovial compared to his partner's.   
  
Tom sashayed between them, breaking the intense stare. The sky was quiet with no wind to blow through his long blue dress that laid lazily against his slim legs. It was held up with a belt that had a long coiled whip hanging off the left side. The thin tight top and red gloves covered every inch of his body and if it weren't for his flat chest, his body could have past as a woman's figure. Although his face had smooth curves to further emphasize his feminine appearance, never had anyone mistaken him as female. Tom bore his grayish blue eyes into Maverick's, studying him as he tucked a piece of long sandy brown hair behind his ear.   
  
"I don't see why you're asking it in the first place." He said. Although his tone was buoyant, not a hint of smile graced his pale and tired features.   
  
The slave driver then looked to his shared property, immediately recognizing the young innocent face. He had never paid much attention to his purchases but somehow, this one held onto his memory, especially those sky blue eyes that watched him with ignorance, rebellion and ungratefulness.   
  
Suddenly, Tom's face contorted into anger at the sight of this cheap thing that was worth nothing but 500 gils. The left side of his cheek twitched before the whip was uncoiled with an experienced snap, breaking its fury with ringing vengeance against Agrias's face.   
  
A red welt stung in its place but before the pain could fully register, quick revolving gyrates followed his undefined anger, increasing its strength by the spiraling momentum, making its mark randomly across untouched skin and surrounding sand.   
  
Tom's usual uncaring features were distorted into a strong concentration of hatred, seeking released although gaining none by this act of abuse. His eyes, dilated with obsessed madness, drilled into the curled and bleeding body while his teeth grinded.   
  
Maverick, however, had yet to flinch even once as he watched idly.   
  
The beating was then abruptly stopped with stillness laying peacefully over red painted sand that echoed nothing but cuffing noises moments ago as the sun continued its never changing course, like written history. Even if the world ended, the sun shall never stop rising and setting.   
  
"It's not fair..." whispered Tom, his features relaxing. Mesmerized, those gray-blue orbs softened but that did nothing to stop his arm from reflexively ascending into the air once again. Another hit was about to come if not for the solid hold around his elbow.   
  
Tom looked to the interrupting grip, then to its owner, waiting for his response and when Maverick gave him none, he jerked his arm away.   
  
They were equal within this joint venture and never before had his partner questioned his actions. Tom's eyes tightened once again.   
  
"Who do you think you are?" Sneered the slave driver.   
  
"A bastard." Answered Maverick plainly.   
  
Tom hesitated before speaking again.   
  
"Then what am I?" he asked, his voice unfocused and lost.   
  
"A bastard."   
  
Tom smiled a bit at the pleasing response, the corner of his eyes drooping a little with a hint of sadness.   
  
"I'm not a bastard...I'm a bitch."   
  
Tom stared at his partner for a few more moments before turning away with small even steps to lead him into the lone stone prison.   
  
Maverick waited until the retreating back disappeared before bending down and grabbing a handful of the tattered and bloodied tunic. He was pretty sure that his slave was still alive and continued to drag it back to its appropriate cell with blood smudging unevenly over sand and cold stones. After unchaining the metal frames, his trained and bulky arm easily threw the excess weight into the opened cubicle and the opening was promptly locked once again.   
  
Not another look was spared before Maverick strode forward, brushing away a curtain that separated the cells and the masters' rooms. But instead of going into his own, he entered Tom's instead.   
  
A strong bitter and murky smell attacked his nose and following it, led to a small circular tin pot to his left that was burning within. A leather handle hung off the edge and he immediately recognized it to be Tom's whip. Either then the pot, there was nothing else in this room, except the lonely bed on the far left corner which was nothing more then wood with a piece of old yellowy cloth draping over it. Although it did not look a bit comfortable, Tom did not seem to mind as he watched Maverick from his laid down position.   
  
"There's something called knocking." He gritted.   
  
When Maverick ignored him, Tom looked pensively into the ceiling which looked no different then the walls surrounding them.   
  
"I don't like that slave. Why did I buy it?"  
  
There was a long period of silence before Maverick answered him.   
  
"Because you like it." Answered his partner, breaking his quiet pattern.   
  
Tom stood up, his eyes covered by loose pieces of hazel hair. Walking towards the other owner of Hell's Heaven, he started to remove his red gloves, revealing each finger one by one although nothing but stubs showed up on the last space. The feminine slave driver then proceeded to pull the tight white shirt over his head. Long stokes of scars ran across the otherwise flawless and pale skin. They shaded between dark red to pale pink, dark brown to pale brown. Some were deeper then others, scattering themselves over the slave driver's chest, arms, stomach and back especially.   
  
Standing half exposed in front of Maverick, Tom reached for the back of the burly man's muscular neck, digging every nail into the bronze skin until the tough skin was punctured and bleeding.   
  
"It's not fair..."   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
Short chapter but I needed to end it there. I didn't give Tom and Maverick much distinction within the previous chapters so there was more focus on them this time. 


End file.
